


Desperation (Sheith One-shot)

by nsfwvoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Porn, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, galra heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwvoltron/pseuds/nsfwvoltron
Summary: Keith totally inherited the Galra heat gene from his mom.





	Desperation (Sheith One-shot)

I was to the point of dozing while on guard duty and had already had my fair share of hitting my head on the seat of my station. Obviously, the Galra weren't that concerned with us today, since there had been no sign of any activity besides the occasional asteroid, which meant I was bored out of my damn mind. Sadly, I had to wait another hour until my shift was over since that's when Lance was scheduled to take my place and finally let me sleep. Until then, I was to my own devices to keep awake.  
I nearly jumped in my seat after I had given in to 'resting my eyes' when I heard some shuffling from behind me. My alertness instantly came to life with an unfamiliar sweet smell, and I held my Galra prosthetic out defensively as I investigated the possible threat. I spun around to see Keith, who looked rather disheveled and flustered.  
"Shiro..." He whined quietly as relief flooded me, seeing that Keith was just out of bed.  
"Keith, baby, you scared me. What are you doing awake?" I said with a slight chuckle, hoping everything was alright. He didn't answer me though and just came around to my seat, pushing me back into it and hopped straight into my lap. He pouted and crashed his lips to mine, his skin much hotter than usual. I was confused at first, since after all, Keith wasn't very forward with this stuff, and usually needed to be reassured it was okay.  
"I need you to fuck me, daddy~! I need your cock inside of me~..." He mewled after pulling away from the kiss, already starting to rock his hips on mine. I looked up at him with even more confusion than before, a quick pant stealing the air from my lungs. I didn't know he was into that, but I sure as hell didn't mind.  
"What's gotten into you..." I murmured, biting my lip eagerly as he moved so perfectly against me. His response was just a giggle while he slid off of my lap and tugged at my waistband, a begging look aimed right at me.  
"I just need you so badly!" Keith shivered just slightly, his hips bucking against my shin at the thought. "Please..?"  
"Fuck- okay." His tone only made the tightening of my pants worse, so I pulled them off with his help, making sure to get rid of his clothes as well. He really was desperate... leaking pre-cum and trembling when I grabbed his hips. The red paladin crawled into my lap again and easily slid himself down onto my length, the unbelievably tight feeling of him ripped a moan from me. He cried out in pleasure, cupping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds.  
"Yes! O-oh my fucking god, daddy, s-so big~!" He slurred into his hand, mindlessly rocking his hips. I started moving too, going pretty slow since we had only done this once before, and I had nearly broken him in half, but from the soft, slutty sounds he was making it seemed like he was enjoying himself.  
"M-ah- come on! Fuck meee~!" He whined as a bit of drool slipped down his chin, but he practically lunged forward to sink his teeth into my neck. It felt amazing, so I couldn't help but obey his pleads by going a combination of harder and faster, and tangle my fingers in his hair. When I pulled on it, his hot hands swiftly slid up my shirt, his nails digging into my back and clawing at my skin feverishly.  
"M-make me cum, daddy~ Fuck, I need it so bad..." I wasn't even giving my all, and I guess he could tell from whatever kind of lustful trance he was in.  
"Yeah? You want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow?" I growled, moving us both to the ground and pinning Keith down harshly. He sobbed in pleasure against me, nodding vigorously as he bit even harder into a spot on my shoulder. He squirmed and soon his moans turned into pathetic squeaks and whimpers as my sounds became more frequent.  
"Don't stop, don't stop, oh god please don't stop-" Keith chanted mindlessly, tears streaming down his face from the intense pleasure. My free hand snaked down to his torso and grabbed his still leaking and twitching cock, moving my hand with my pace to make this even better for him.  
"Fuck!!! Oh, my- Shiro! G-gonna..." He tensed within moments of me pumping my hand, bucking wildly as he finally came, very loud moans now ringing through the control room. At this point, I didn't care if anyone heard since I was so close to the edge and wanted nothing more than to cum. His legs wrapped around me tightly as he tightened himself around my cock, making me groan his name and let go with a few more harsh thrusts. We sat there for a few minutes while I caught my breath and Keith quieted down, his skin way less hot and the expression painted on his face keeping me occupied.  
Keith's lips were just barely parted, his face drenched with sweat, drool, and tears and his completely messy hair just sealed the deal. I couldn't stop staring, but he pouted at me and blushed in embarrassment.  
"Mmn, Shiro, can we go to bed?" He whispered, his pleading and tired eyes meeting mine once again. I glanced up at my clock, not caring that I still had forty minutes of my shift left and easily picked Keith up along with our strewn clothes.  
"Okay, let's get some rest." I yawned as we got to my door, opening it and plopping the two of us in bed as it shut behind us. I tucked him into the covers as he drifted to sleep, making a mental note to take a shower once they woke up. Some things did click before I too fell asleep, and all I could think was: 'Could he really have been in... heat?'

**Author's Note:**

> Keith totally woke up the next morning thinking it was an amazing dream before he turned over to see Shiro sleeping beside him with a bright red bite mark on his neck.


End file.
